


Fractured

by Emjoelle



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjoelle/pseuds/Emjoelle
Summary: Dr. M'Benga's niece is a biologist who has recently graduated from the academy. She has been stationed on the enterprise. An attack while a member of the landing party makes her question everything.





	1. Chapter 1

The lights of the transporter swirled around them and then the M Class planet of Acruna appeared around them. The crystal blue sky contrasted greatly with the dark black ash that covered the surface. The landing party was composed of Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy and Lt. M'Begna, a biologist under Commander Spock, and security. As far as they knew the only life on the planet was the specific bacteria that were part of the ongoing experiment. The lieutenant had recently discovered it and brought it to the attention of her CO, Mr. Spock. The sensors had also detected large amounts of Dylithium crystals that were for some reason already on the surface.

"Lieutenant, it appears the highest concentration of the bacteria is to our left. You have what we need to begin collecting the sample. The dylithum seems to be to our right. I will follow them to check the readings. Meet us back at the transport site in 10 minutes."

Lieutenant Aisha M'Begna left and began scanning. She had begun collecting when she felt something touch her shoulder and before she could turn a sharp pain shot through her head. She turned swinging as she tried to fight back. Something knocked her feet out from under her and she fell on her back. Cold hands grabbed her face and she blacked out.

She awoke in the dark and attempted to contact the away team. She realized her communicator had been taken and she had no way to contact the away team or the Enterprise. She called out in the blackness. "Commander Spock, Dr. McCoy anyone. Help!" "Maybe,' She thought, 'I wasn't out very long and they haven't thought to look yet' "Yes, she whispered into the darkness, "It is logical. If the ten minutes is up and I am not there they will come look for me. They will have the ship's sensors and I am still alive. It shouldn't be hard to find me." She laughed to herself. She spent so much time with her uncle and shared his love of all things Vulcan she found herself attempting to think and act like one. It often helped her deal with fears. She and her Uncle often spoke of the planet and joked that had they been Vulcan both would have found their way into the Science Academy, instead the second best option was for them to join the Fleet.

That train of thought calmed her down. She tried to get up but discovered she couldn't move. A voice from behind her spoke in standard. "They're gone. They have left orbit and you are ours." The voice seemed to come from within her mind. It was a stranger's voice though.

"No" She screamed as the same sharp pain ran though her head. "Nooooo!" she screamed again as she awoke shaking and sweating. She breathed hard in an attempt to steady herself and get her bearings. She sat up and looked around. She could feel her legs and was able to move again. 'Of course I can' she thought. I am back on the Enterprise.' It was a dream, the same nightmare she had been having sense after returning from the away mission to Acruna. She fell into a crater that had been covered with ash and with the exception of a few minor cuts and a broken leg she was fine.

Her communicator chirped. "Lieutenant it is 30 minutes past the beginning of your shift. You have never been late for your shift. Is everything ok?"

"My apologies, Commander, It appears I slept thought my alarm. I will be down in 5 minutes." She ran to the lab still apologizing as she entered.

"What is done is done, Lieutenant. Dwelling on it is illogical. The sample has almost tripled over night and things are going as you hypothesized. We are ready to begin phase two of the testing."

"Yes sir." Aisha answered and began to set up the experiment.

"Lieutenant, you need to record the data to this point before you make the changes."

"Yes, of course" she said still trying to clear her mind. Spock watched her for a moment with a raised eyebrow as she did what she knew to do. The rest of the shift continued much the same way. She missed things and made careless errors and miscalculations. It was noting major but mistakes that even a first year student in the academy would not have made and she knew Spick and the others under her in the lab knew it. She knew she needed to talk to someone about the dreams and the fact that she was beginning to remember more. Some of the dreams seemed to be more like memories. She doubted many would believe her. After all Dr. McCoy cleared her and physically she was fine.

Lieutenant, you have been extremely distracted lately. Perhaps you need to take the rest of the shift off and do whatever you need to do to relax and be back tomorrow ready to finish."

"Yes sir" she said without looking at him.

"Are you well? This is unlike you."

"I am commander. I had a sleepless night and will be myself with I am well rested I am sure."

"I should hope so. You are head of this for a reason, and things will more quickly from here. This is your project Aisha be ready. See you at 1400 hours tomorrow."

Aisha didn't know it, but Spock had already contacted sick bay. Sure humans had weird reasons for things and often times made excuses but he had been working with her this particular human on this project for months, sense she first came aboard the Enterprise. And he was aware that her personality had changed after she was part of the landing party on Acruna. He wouldn't pry but he did research the planet more. He would have the doctor check his data banks on her and the planets life forms in case they missed something form the mission.

She left and headed for the rec room to get a bowl of soup and some herbal tea. She didn't need another nightmare to interfere with her duties, but she feared they were only going to get worse. There had to be more going on that what it seemed like on the surface. She returned after supper to her quarters to read the most updated research on Acurna.

Soon she was back in the cave and her head was throbbing again. "This is all you will remember" the same strange voice told her. She heard other voices as the pain grew. Her pulse pounded in her temples and she grabbed her head. "No Please don't. Please let me go. Let me go!"

She realized then that the hands were no longer on her head, but instead they were on her shoulders shaking her.

"Lieutenant M'Benga! Aisha! Wake up!" It was the doctor trying to wake her. The captain and Spock were behind him.

She came to and saw them there. "The whole command crew is here to wake me from my nightmare?" she asked shaking her head embarrassed. "I am so sorry."

"Lieutenant, that was far more than just a nightmare. Spock tells me it happened before and your work was affected yesterday."The captain informed her.

We heard you in the hall and alerted security when you didn't answer your door chime. We needed to override the lock. We were concerned when you didn't answer." The doctor told her pulling out his tricorder. "Your stress hormones are way up. Higher than what should be from the fright of a dream."

"Trauma from the away mission." She whispered. "I will be ok. I need to sleep, without dreaming."

"Fine," McCoy said, "but see me before you go back to the lab tomorrow. That is an order." He added when he saw she was about to protest.

She took the hyprospray and fell into al dreamless sleep. She didn't miss her alarm the next morning. She was awake before it went off. She was being illogical and she knew it. She needed to talk to someone who might understand and review the interesting information she found during her recent research. If her suspicions were correct and the information she found was true then McCoy couldn't help her, but she imagined Commander Spock could.

She found him finishing his bridge shift and on his way to the labs. She followed beside him. "Commander may I-"she paused nervous suddenly about continuing. "May I have a word with you for a moment?" She struggled to hold it together. They were first in the lab and he instructed her to have a seat. "I haven't seen Dr. McCoy yet, I will but I don't think –I think my problem may be beyond his realm of experience. You however may be able to help me. At least if my suspicions are correct you will. "

"Lieutenant, while I agree with you on your appraisal of the doctor more often than not, I am no physician. "He reminded her raising an eyebrow.

"I know that. I didn't fall while on that away mission. I was attacked!" Spock made no reaction, she didn't expect him to. So she continued."I have done some research on Acruna. There are life forms that we did not know about when we beamed down. "It was a telepathic psychic assault."

"There is no-"

"Yes there is Spock. I was there too. And besides, Vulcans don't lie. There was life down there. I am sure you have read what I have."

"I know that. I was going to say that the indigenous people are not telepathic. At least they are not known to be."

"Not known to be. They are touch telepaths. Are there any records of physical contact with other races? They like you all don't shake hands. There is a reason for that. You should know better than most. I ask again. Can you help me?"

"I can try" he said reluctantly. "Afterward you need to keep that appointment with Dr. McCoy."

"Agreed. Thank you I know it is a huge invasion of privacy and there are lots of mental barriers to break but if you can.

He sat down in front of her and reached out and touched the Katra pointes on her face. "Your thoughts to my thoughts" He whispered.

She braced herself; while she trusted Spock she had doubts. "I won't hurt you" he promised. "I won't go any deeper than you are comfortable with."

There was a swirl of memories, fears, panic, and the sensation of shattering glass. Tears were streaming down her face as Spock broke the connection. "I am sorry" She apologized again.

"No need. You are correct. You have definitely been," he paused looking for the word, "assaulted. I didn't go beyond the surface and I could see the damage. You need to report to sickbay and inform the doctor of our discovery. We will find someone who can help you."

"What about you commander?"

"This is beyond my scope. I remind you Lieutenant. I am no healer." He helped her out and walked with her to sick bay.

"What? Do you mean to tell me she has been suffering from a mind meld all this time?" The doctor asked after Aisha explained her dreams were repressed memories. "Dammit" he swore. He shook internally remembering his own nightmare when mirror Spock invaded his mind. " Damn telepaths"

"It would appear that way" Spock confirmed ignoring the doctor's outburst. "Your own instruments confirm physical changes in her brain and even with my quick superficial meld I could see the damage. It is beyond both of our abilities to repair and considering the unlikelihood of the Acrus undoing the damage I suggest someone will knowledge in healing damage from melds should be contacted immediately."

"Someone like a Vulcan healer?" Aisha asked. She hoped to get to return to Vulcan soon, but she was not expecting this.

"Yes, we will be coming within two light years of Vulcan on our way to Starbase 63 Perhaps a brief diversion would be allowed. We are ahead of schedule and I believe you have leave time. A medical order should speed things along Doctor." Spock confirmed.

"Agreed. In the meantime, I will give you the medication that will allow you to sleep with- out dreaming so that you can work up until the time we get there.

"I will find a healer. Do you have any suggestions Commander or should I call uncle?"

"I will makes some calls Lieutenant"

She left and returned to the lab. Her shift would start in ten minutes. She had so much to do before she left and getting lost in her work made her calm down.

Things went smoothly and she went to do research after she got off. She was still fascinated by the Acrus and why they might be interested in her. Others had been before her to the planet but no one reported attacks. She called Dr. M'Benga and shared what happened and informed him of her upcoming plans to visit Vulcan. She discovered that the meld methods the Acuras used with humans were comparable to the melds used by vulcans however the big difference was they could use them as weapons by shielding themselves. That way they had the memories of their victims without sharing any part of theirs. It was less personal than a Vulcan meld.

Her communicator chirped. "Lieutenant, we have permission to take a brief stop by Vulcan. You shore leave has been granted. I am sure you can make arrangements for board with your uncle. By the way, you have an appointment with a healer, T'via, who specializes in melds with aliens. She should be able to help you."

"Thank you commander."

"Thanks are not necessary, Lieutenant."

She went to the lab and finished up what she could. She hated to admit it but she old welcome the time away even if it were because she was on medical leave. She did more reading up. She decided if she did follow her uncle it would have specialized in neurology. Melds fascinated her as well as any form of telepathy. She set her timer for early the next day and fell asleep reading.

She was excited for many reasons. In less than two hours she would be on her home away from home, seeing family and getting healed. She started packing. Her door chimed. "Come" she answered expecting one of her subordinates to report on what was done and remind giving her updates on the experiment. She was surprised when she saw her CO at the door. "Sir? May I help you?"

"I will be accompanying you to the surface."

"Okay" she thought. "I can find my way around but no doubt he can sense my nerves left over from the meld. She was about to say something and Spock cut her off.

"My mother heard we would be by and insisted I take a moment to come home. She was conserned when she learned I contacted T'via. Don't be alarmed. She is one of our family's healers. Mother was concerned about me.'

"Humans worry often." She reminded her CO. "It is illogical but it happens. It is worse with mothers." He raised his brows.

"Whatever the case may be we will be in orbit in an hour. I will see you in the transporter room."

He left and she gathered her last minute things and walked down.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aisha M'Begna and Spock stood in the transporter room preparing to leave for Vulcan. "Enjoy shore leave Lieutenant. We will see you in a week" The transporter chief told her as she stepped on the transporter pad. She nodded and disappeared in a shimmer of lights.

Aisha pulled he hood up as she walked against the warm desert wind. It was still early and it would be a few hours before the planet got hot by even human standards. She walked toward the office of T'Via. Fortunately she didn't have a long walk as it was still outside the main part of the city. She liked Shilkar but preferred the solitude of the mountains when she was on Vulcan. She would meet her uncle if he wasn't busy after her appointment.

Her mind wandered on the brief walk as it had been doing lately and before she knew it she almost walked into the front wall of the Medical Center. 'Not good' she thought. She was glad no one noticed or would have let on if they did. 'At least Vulcans were far more polite than humans' she thought fighting a smile. She let them know she was there.

"Aisha wimish, y Hakausu T'Via gal-tor" she said and sat down to wait. Time seemed to pass slowly and she hid her nervousness.

"Aisha sarlah" the woman's voice brought her out of a daydream.

She noticed the older Vulcan in soft pink and gray healer's robes waiting for her and knew immediately why her name seemed familiar. She met the healer twenty years before wither uncle on one of her first trips to the planet. She followed the doctor into a small dimly lit room. The smell of incense calmed her edgy nerves. T'Via offered her a cup of hot tea which she gladly took. She noticed it was more like a meditation chamber than an exam room. 'Of course it is considering her specialty' she told herself and sat down still unsuccessfully concealing her nerves. "Kau Ka" she whispered.

T'Via turned to her patient "What happened?" It wasn't the Vulcan way to make small talk thankfully. Aisha recounted the story of the landing party and how she came to realize something was wrong. She was shaking in spite of the warmth of the room now. T'Via's dark eyes were sort with understanding and compassion. "I have no doubt the damage is great, but I can repair it. Be warned when your memories return I fear they will be at best unpleasant."

Aisha nodded. "I know. I will deal with that when they do come back, somehow." Her voice trailed off.

"It will be a process." T'Via agreed. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes, go ahead." She braced herself for the sensation of collision and steadied herself with a quick meditative technique she picked up.

T'Via steepled her fingers for a moment before she placed them on the human's katra points. Their thoughts swirled together like a hurricane and Aisha unconsciously pushed back. "It is okay, relax you know I am not going to hurt you." T'Via assured her.

"Of course not. I am being illogical. Fear is illogical" Aisha thought in response.

Even from just the edge of her mind T'Via felt the overwhelming fear. "It is to be expected. You were attacked, but that is the past. You are safe now. Feel it and let it go. You lead." T'Via's experience told her that while Vulcans would be less resistant due to being familiar with melds and despite the personal nature they were not alien. However, non telepathic species often resisted even if it was unconscious and the process took longer. She learned letting them believe they are leading helped due to giving them a sense of control. Aisha led back through the things she verbally shared with T'Via letting her see and experience them as well as the dreams. It was there that she first noticed the small fractures. She pointed them out to Aisha and immediately felt the younger woman's despair. "They can be mended. You will heal." She reassured the human.

She pushed gently into the void and Aisha winced slightly but felt her healer's calm confidence. There was a mild ache and then the clarity of the dream and memory was restored. She saw the minor details that were altered and the memory sealed together. "There are more, larger ones but they can be repaired too."

Aisha relaxed again after a few minutes but new the truth would be painful when she saw it, even more than the procedure to fix the damage. She followed The Vulcan's mental assurances and her confidence. 'It is a good thing Vulcan emotions are intense. I doubt I could do this otherwise.'

"Indeed', T'Via replied. "And yes you could. It would take longer than you would want, but you have impressive mental strength." Aisha was surprised. "What? Did you forget I am here?" Aisha swore she could see the edge of T'Via's lips curl in a smile. She was sure her eyes were smiling.

Aisha acknowledged she did for a moment and then continued calmer than before, but still nervous. She feared remembering but knew she had to see it to heal. She was safe and that was in the past. She told herself. She trusted T'Via and each void repaired hurt a little worse and each memory was more painful. The pauses between each seemed to be longer but the Vulcan's patience reassured her. She would get through this and she wouldn't be alone this time.

Finally the pieces were coming together and she remembered where she was on Acura when she was attacked. She walked to it in her memory. This time, however she went willingly considering she was conscious. She heard the sound from behind and felt the blow to the head. She fell but stayed awake. "NO!" she cried. She saw T'Via beside her, reassuring her. The Acuru grabbed her and she noticed T'Via's hand on his. She was in the meld with her, not her attacker. 'This is just a memory' Aisha reminded herself as she fought to not break the meld. "Fi Ah'rak" she heard a voice whisper unsure if it was hers. She saw the fracture this time through her own eyes and felt as if she was on fire as the memory was restored. He followed her, knocked her out and melded. She watched as he shifted through her memories. He took the knowledge of her research and saw how the dylithum had been a plant to bring them there. She saw him plant memories in her head. She saw him clearly despite the changes. He was with her at the academy and dropped out. Aisha turned him down before he left the academy. He was…No! She screamed again as it was all she could take and she pushed away shaking and in tears. "Fi Ah'rak, fi Ah'rak. I am on Vulcan" she repeated through her tears.

She was able to see through the tears and saw she was indeed on Vulcan in the healer's office. The older Vulcan sitting across from her was quiet. "Hakausu" she breathed. "I am sorry" she wiped the tears and tried to regain her composure.

T'Via shook her head and handed Aisha another cup of tea. "No need, it was intense and would have been for anyone. Your strength surprises me. The repair was successful. Healing is a process though and I want to see you again before you go off world."

"I leave next week."

"Fine. I will see you in 5 days. I suggest you rest. I will show you meditation techniques that will help the stress on your mind. I know humans don't regularly mediate but I suggest you do daily at least while you are here and before you come back."

They spent a few minutes practicing the meditations until T'Via was sure she could properly reach the level of calm necessary and showed her to the door. "I am here should you need something before your appointment, Aisha."

Aisha nodded. She wouldn't be shopping today. Today she was headed to the mountains.

*Aisha wimish y Hakausu T'via gal-tor* I am Aisha. I am here to see Healer T'Via

*fi Ah'rak* on Vulcan

*Sarlah* come

  


End file.
